


Not a single word

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lexa goes to the park, Two-Shot, she sees a blonde sitting on a bench while sketching, when she compliments the blonde there's no response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I saw you drawing and I just want to say that I like your drawing. Sometimes I wish I could draw, but it’s not my strong suit, to put it lightly. When I try to draw people for example, they look like stick figures.”</p><p>She chuckles a bit, hoping to see the girl smile or something, but she doesn’t get any reaction. The blonde continues to draw, as if she isn’t even there. She probably spoke too soft, because the girl must be very concentrated on her drawing, making her zone out. Nervously, she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and tries again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa's pov

It’s a Sunday afternoon and Lexa decides to go to the park, like she does often. At the park she often sees other people, careless and free, or even small families having a picnic together or a dog chasing after a ball. She knows the area like the back of her hand, since she jogs there every morning for at least half an hour. The weather forecast has been promising, so she settles for a black tank top and jeans that stop at her knees. She puts her cellphone in her pocket and places the ear buds in her ears. When she listens to music, the world is different because music is meant to make you feel something. Each song takes her somewhere else, like magic. 

She lives directly across the park, which helps to get there in barely five minutes. Looking from her left to her right and back, she crosses the street carefully, always watching out for the tragic, although there barely is any traffic around the park.

While walking through the park, she notices a girl sitting on a bench and from the looks of it, she appears to be drawing. Out of curiosity, she approaches the blonde, beautiful sunshine blonde hair by the way, from the side. The girl seems to be so engrossed with her drawing that she hasn’t noticed her, because the blonde doesn’t look up. She loves seeing people who are passionate about something, like this girl appears to be when it comes to drawing.

She sits down on the bench and from the corner of her eye she can catch a glimpse of the drawing. The blonde’s hand moves swiftly over the paper, making it look so easy. She can see that the girl is sketching a forest, with trees and animals. With her curiosity increasing, she takes her ear buds out. Softly, she speaks, hoping not to startle the blonde.

“Hi, I saw you drawing and I just want to say that I like your drawing. Sometimes I wish I could draw, but it’s not my strong suit, to put it lightly. When I try to draw people for example, they look like stick figures.”

She chuckles a bit, hoping to see the girl smile or something, but she doesn’t get any reaction. The blonde continues to draw, as if she isn’t even there. She probably spoke too soft, because the girl must be very concentrated on her drawing, making her zone out. Nervously, she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and tries again.

“It’s a good day to be at the park, it’s peaceful here. You must like this place to sketch.”

She still doesn’t get a reaction. No reaction at all. She cocks her head, waiting, but it doesn’t look like the blonde will say anything. Okay, this is getting awkward. Sometimes people use talking about the weather as an icebreaker, since it’s a safe bet to use that topic.

“There are many good places here which you can sketch, the pond for example, depending on what you like.” It’s like she’s talking to herself because she doesn’t get any reaction whatsoever. “Your drawing is beautiful.”

She knows she’s not by any definition a social person or good at conversations, but she’s merely trying to give a genuine compliment to the blonde about her art. It’s rude that the girl doesn’t even look at her or acknowledge her words in any way. Not that she’s expecting a thank you, but she hoped the blonde would say a few words about her drawing. Even a simple hi would suffice.

She’s used to having people ignoring her completely. The girl probably wants her to leave so she can continue drawing. Who knows how many people have stopped by to say something about her art, for all she knows, the blonde might think it’s some lame pick-up line. The girl is breathtakingly beautiful, there’s no doubt about that, but she isn’t trying to hit on her or anything. She merely wanted to be friendly and compliment her art, which probably came across in the wrong way.

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” She says, genuinely wanting to apologize, because she’s most likely a nuisance. “Your art is very pretty.” She smiles faintly and points at the sketchbook the blonde has been drawing on. Okay, if she wasn’t bothering the girl before, then she definitely crossed a line now by pointing at her drawing. She should have stayed on her side of the bench, rather than being a creep. “Really beautiful, you’re talented.”

She gets up to leave, to stop bothering the blonde, but now the girl is looking at her with her head tilted to the side and a shy smile. “Have a good day.” She says, planning to leave the blonde alone now. The girl doesn’t say a word, but she does smile, so she’s probably shy, which is okay. Not everyone is comfortable to talk, which she usually isn’t either.

She walks away without further ado, enjoying the view of the rest of the park. The sun feels good on her skin. It’ll help her to tan more than she already has. She stops near the pond, simply watching the small motion in the water, caused by ducks. It’s relaxing and it helps to bring her mind at ease. She feels someone tapping her shoulder and turns around. It’s the blonde.  

A blush creeps up her cheeks, surprised that the girl is standing in front of her now after she walked away. She scratches the back of her neck, feeling nervous. “Uh… hi.” She says, sounding like she’s whispering. Maybe the blonde will say something to her now, because she must have followed her for a reason.

The girl holds her hand up, signaling for her to wait. She watches as the blonde scribbles something down on her sketchbook, while her tongue pokes out of her mouth. It’s adorable and she shouldn’t be staring, but she can’t help it. The girl stops her movements and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, while handing her sketchbook over to her. With a small smile, she accepts the sketchbook to see what the blonde has drawn.

Instead of a drawing, there’s a note from the girl. She wasn’t expecting that, but then again, she’s not sure what she was expecting. The note from the blonde proves to her that assuming is wrong and she had been assuming a few things, which she shouldn’t have. She can see that the girl is getting visibly more nervous with each passing second. The blonde wasn’t being rude. If anything, she was the rude one for assuming. She reads the note once again.

_My name is Clarke. I wasn’t ignoring you and I hope I didn’t offend you, because that happens with most people and I don’t mean to. I’m deaf._

She holds her hand out for the girl’s pencil, with a warm smile on her face, hoping Clarke will understand what she’s trying to ask. When the girl hands her the pencil, she writes something down and hands the sketchbook back to Clarke.

_I’m Lexa. You haven’t offended me. I apologize for assuming that you would have been ignoring me, because I admit, I thought you were. Your drawing is beautiful, you are very talented. There are good places here you can sketch, like this pond where we are standing now._

Clarke smiles and writes something down again, handing the sketchbook over. She smiles back at her and reads the new note.

_I appreciate it that you’re being honest. It’s the first time I’m at this park, since I’m new here, recently moved. Would you mind showing me other places where I can sketch?_

She doesn’t mind that at all. Showing Clarke around would be lovely and since the girl is new, she might be able to use a guide. It can be helpful that she knows this area blindly. She writes a note back to Clarke.

_I don’t mind at all. I’ll show you any place you would like to see. I can be your personal tour guide. Lexa Woods at your service. Wait, don’t mind that part._

Clarke makes a sound that sounds like she’s laughing and it makes her melt. It’s a good feeling to know that she made the girl laugh. She watches as Clarke writes something down again.

_A personal tour guide sounds great. There are many places I would like to see. I hope I won’t talk your ears off though ;)_

When she reads the note, she is confused for a second, but then the girl nudges her with a big smile on her face. Oh, Clarke made a joke. She laughs and finds herself enamored by the way the girl’s smile reaches up to her ears. Clarke captivates her and in this moment all she can think about is how she wants to spend more time with the girl.

_I will heed your warning. Shall we? :-)_

 


	2. Clarke's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the one-shot becomes a two-shot.

Clarke is staring out the window of the new house she now lives in. She moved a week ago, because according to her parents, this neighborhood has a good school for deaf children. When she was five, she got meningitis and lost her hearing. Her parents never pushed her to get a cochlear implant and she hasn’t felt the need to have one. She has vague memories of what everything sounds like. Her sign language is great, but so far she was only able to use it with three people, mostly.

She used to live elsewhere and go to a regular school, where she had an interpreter. It didn’t go well, because people always made fun of her. Over the years her lip-reading has gotten better, but it’s not fully on point yet and people often speak too fast for her to read their lips properly. Being in this new neighborhood should be a relief, she hopes.

Raven walks in and waves her hands frantically to draw her attention. When she sees her, she watches as Raven signs, she and her parents are the only three people who sign.

_“Do you need help unpacking?”_

She replies by shaking her head, not needing help. Raven is her best friend, who lives with her. Three years ago her friend got caught up in an explosion, where she lost her parents and it made her hard hearing, but she’s alive. Her parents took Raven in after that. They have been friends since they were seven, when a few children at school were pushing her around and Raven stopped them.

_“I will go and unpack in my room. I will be there if you need anything.”_

She smiles at Raven in response and holds her thumb up. When her best friend became hard hearing, Raven already knew how to sign because when she was seven and brought her home with a big smile on her face to meet her parents, both her parents began to teach Raven ASL. She had been amazed at how fast her best friend learned sign language, but then again, Raven is smart.

Now that they moved, they will be going to school together again, only this time a deaf school which will do them both a favor. Even though Raven learns fast, her ability to read lips is worse than hers. The past three years haven’t been easy for her best friend, because Raven can talk and according to her parents being hard of hearing didn’t affect her speech, but it did cause her to not hear others talk. Raven claims she can hear people if they shout loudly, which she also claimed to be unpleasant.

Sighing, she grabs her sketchbook and a pencil. Out of her window, she can see a park nearby. She wants to go there and sketch, peacefully. She walks down the stairs and sees her parents.

_“Hi, mom and dad, I am going to the park to sketch.”_

She sighs again as her parents are being difficult about it, but she cuts them off by holding her hand up to stop them, before walking out of the door anyway. They worry too much about her, she’s not that fragile. She makes her way to the park carefully and finds a bench.

The second she sits down, she concentrates on sketching. Being deaf makes it easier to zone out because she doesn’t have to worry about sudden noises startling her. She sketches a forest with animals, of a place she sometimes dreams about. The nature is something she likes, because it’s beautiful, colorful and pure.

Out of nowhere, a finger points at her sketch. She turns to see who is next to her and wow, the brunette she’s looking at is beautiful as she watches the girl getting up she tilts her head to the side, questioningly. Maybe the brunette said something about her sketch. She smiles as the girl says something about good and perhaps day, but she can’t read her lips that well.

It’s confusing when the brunette walks away, while looking disappointed. From what she saw, the girl tried to hide it, but since she’s deaf, she’s much better at deciphering facial expressions. The brunette might be thinking that she was ignoring her, which she wasn’t, but the girl can’t know that. Deciding to do something, she gets up to go after the brunette.

She feels nervous when she reaches the girl and taps her shoulder to get her attention. It’s quite unnerving, because she isn’t used to do this. She remembers being able to speak, but since she’s deaf, she is self-conscious of what her voice would sound like if she’d speak, because she has no idea. In the past she has had people laughing at her after she would try to speak.

The girl’s cheeks turn red and she scratches her neck. Aw cute, she might be shy, but she shouldn’t assume because she knows better than that. She holds her hand up, hoping the brunette will wait and not run off. With her pencil she scribbles onto her sketchbook.

_My name is Clarke. I wasn’t ignoring you and I hope I didn’t offend you, because that happens with most people and I don’t mean to. I’m deaf._

She watches as the girl reads her note. Then the brunette smiles at her and holds her hand out, so she hands the girl her pencil. She waits for the brunette to be done and then her sketchbook is handed back to her.

_I’m Lexa. You haven’t offended me. I apologize for assuming that you would have been ignoring me, because I admit, I thought you were. Your drawing is beautiful, you are very talented. There are good places here you can sketch, like this pond where we are standing now._

She smiles and writes something down again, handing the sketchbook over to Lexa again. It’s a pretty name, one that she’ll remember after this day. She didn’t think the brunette would be so honest. It’s nice to know what Lexa thinks about her drawing. It catches her interest that the brunette mentions good places where she can sketch, because she’d like to see those places. It’s true that this pond looks like a good place to sketch, which she might do at some point when she comes to the park again.

_I appreciate it that you’re being honest. It’s the first time I’m at this park, since I’m new here, recently moved. Would you mind showing me other places where I can sketch?_

She waits patiently as Lexa writes something down to reply to her, hoping she isn’t being too forward or asking too much. Since the brunette mentioned good places to sketch, she thought perhaps Lexa would want to show her those places. Maybe the brunette doesn’t want to know how she recently moved here and that she’s new.

_I don’t mind at all. I’ll show you any place you would like to see. I can be your personal tour guide. Lexa Woods at your service. Wait, don’t mind that part._

It’s funny to her to read Lexa’s reply. The nervousness she felt earlier dissipates, but she does hope her laugh doesn’t sound creepy because she doesn’t know what she sounds like when she laughs. She likes the offer to have a personal tour guide and the brunette seems sweet. It’s adorable how Lexa wrote the last part, rather than erasing her words. There’s hope the brunette is truly offering to show her around. Maybe this can be the beginning of a new friendship. The only hearing person who has ever been her friend is Raven.

_A personal tour guide sounds great. There are many places I would like to see. I hope I won’t talk your ears off though ;)_

She watches Lexa closely, to see if she will get the joke she is trying to make. It can be rude and hurtful if others make deaf jokes towards her, unless she is comfortable with them and it is okay when she makes them herself. She would like to see any place the brunette is willing to show her. When Lexa looks confused at her note, she nudges her with a big smile, to let her know that she’s kidding. From the way the brunette’s face changes, she can tell Lexa must be laughing. She feels pleased that she made the brunette laugh and her smile widens. When Lexa writes a reply and hands her sketch book back to her, she it.

_I will heed your warning. Shall we? :-)_

She blushes and nods, suddenly feeling shy because she didn’t think Lexa meant to show her places right now. Not that she minds though, but it’s unexpected. She uses her hands to sign what a beautiful day it is and smiles at the way the brunette looks intently at her hands like sign language is the most amazing thing she has ever seen. Clearly Lexa hasn’t looked in a mirror then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of this idea throughout the night, so I had to write it. 
> 
> It's a two-shot. It began as a one-shot, but then I also wanted a chapter about Clarke's pov.


End file.
